


Two Swords One Heart

by chryssadirewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryssadirewolf/pseuds/chryssadirewolf
Summary: Brienne was now Lord Commander, sleeping in the former Lord Commander’s room, Jaime’s room where she finds something very special.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Two Swords One Heart

  
It had been another long, gruelling day for the Lord Commander. From sunrise to sunset she worked to get the new Kingsguard, the new army up to snuff. She thought of little else save her duties to the new king even though he had not asked it of her. 

No one had but then again, no one stopped her or suggested she not push herself so hard either. She sensed they knew why she poured herself into her new role day in day out, why she had to. But neither they nor she wanted to say it aloud, to acknowledge that she was using her duties as an anodyne for the pain that she still felt deep within her heart.

As she lay in her hot bath, exhausted and half asleep, her thoughts fluttered through time to the moment when he first revealed his true self to her and breathlessly spoke his name just before he fainted in her arms. She had long since trained her mind not to remember such things anymore, to remember him. She willed herself to stand so as to stop her reverie.

There was no point in ever remembering anything that had happened before. It served no useful purpose. She dried herself off and changed into her nightclothes. These were her quarters now and she made sure to make them her own. Hence, all traces of former commanders had been removed, save one which until recently had been thought lost, Widow’s Wail.

The men had found it in the rubble that was the Red Keep and at first she told the men to burn it along with the rest of the refuse but at the last minute, she took it and brought it back to her room. It was, after all, Valyrian steel and she could have it melted down along with Oathkeeper to forge a new sword.

That was her intention in any case and she decided that on the morrow she would bring the two swords herself to the smelters. And as if to convince herself that she would indeed do so, she took the two swords out of the wardrobe where she kept them, removed them from their sheaths, and laid them on the bed side by side.

She never realised how much they resembled one another save for the hilt and guard. They were so beautifully made and even after all they had gone through, she could still see evidence of the fine metalwork on both swords.

She lifted up Widow’s Wail first and carefully examined it, admiring the intricate design embedded in the steel when she saw something else, something that appeared to have had been added after the sword had been finished, an engraving of the words “I am hers” and the letters J and B intertwined.

She put the sword down and picked up Oathkeeper and found it too had an engraving—“She is mine” followed also by the letters J and B intertwined. Why had she never noticed that before on Oathkeeper? Just then a gentle summer breeze caressed her face and she thought she heard a soft still voice say “I am yours, I will always be yours.”


End file.
